


I'm Totally Going To Draw This

by halseyblue (PagebyPaige), PagebyPaige



Series: Pride [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Non-acceptance, Pride, Pride 2017, but it's happy at the end I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/halseyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Sarah and Anna go to Pride, and Anna makes a big decision while there that... doesn't go so well. But, everything works out in the end.





	I'm Totally Going To Draw This

**Author's Note:**

> More of your local sad bisexual who is still, in case you're wondering, in the closet. Most of the things said in this fic have been said to me before, even though I'm not out.

Sarah is giddy before they even arrive at the parade.

"I'm totally going to draw this," she says again, referring to the parade she's nearing with her girlfriend.

"Sarah, honey, you _told_ me. Like a million times." Anna sighs but still smiles at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Whatever, I'm just excited."

"Yeah, me too."

Soon, the two girls have reached the parade, bright colors flying high as people show their pride. Sarah has a flag wrapped around her shoulders, dyed with the bright colors representing bisexuality. Anna is wearing street clothes, and holds Sarah's hand tightly.

Amidst the mass of happy people, Anna feels alone. She's not 'out,' she can't show her pride. She feels like an outsider in the place she should feel the most at home.

"Anna!" Sarah's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Your phone's ringing." Anna reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone, checking to see if the caller is anyone important. Of course, it has to be Anna's mother, the person she's _not out to_ , and also the person who _doesn't_ know that she's attending Pride.

"Oh, uh, hey mom."

"What's all that noise in the background? And where are you?" Anna muffles the microphone of her phone with her hand and turns to Sarah.

"I think I'm gonna tell her."

"Tell her what?" Sarah asks, confused.

"Where we are, and... why."

"Go for it!" Sarah wraps an arm around her waist. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yes mom, I'm still here."

"You never answered my question, dear."

"Oh, uh, where am I? I... I'm at Pride."

"Anna! I thought we told you _several_ times that you weren't allowed to go to that parade, especially since you're not one of _them_." Hearing the contempt in her mother's voice makes Anna apprehensive but at the same time more eager to inform her mother that she is, in fact, one of _them_. She takes a deep breath and focuses back on her phone.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She asks, sounding irritated.

"I'm bisexual." It's like the words explode from her mouth. All of the sudden, Anna is free. No more hiding herself, no more hiding her girlfriend. She wants to cry and hug Sarah and scream and dance and everything else a human is capable of doing, all at once.

"Oh, is that what you think you are, now? Honey, I know you really like the LBTG community or whatever, but this is a little bit obsessive."

"No, mom, I know. Really, I'm sure. I've known for a long time that I am, in fact, bisexual."

"How long is a long time?" Her mom asks accusatorially.

"Five, six years?"

"Mmhm. And what does this 'bisexuality' even mean?"

"Bisexuality means that I am attracted to more than just men or just women - multiple genders."

"And how do you know this? It's not like you've been in a relationship before."

"Okay, a) You don't have to have been in a relationship to know who you're attracted to-"

"How?"

"How do you know you're straight before you get a boyfriend?"

"Whatever."

"Okay, and b)-" Anna glances over at her amazing, wonderful Sarah for courage. "I have a girlfriend."

"So you're a lesbian then!"

"No, mom, I'm not. I'm bisexual."

"I think they're making this stuff up, at this point."

"Anna!" Sarah interjects in a harsh whisper when she sees Anna's eyes well up with tears. "Let me talk to her."

Uncertain, Anna relinquishes control of the phone, handing it over to Sarah. She has now detached herself from Anna, and begins speaking into the phone.

"Hi, uh, Mrs. Larinsky? This is Sarah."

"Sarah from Anna's school?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The gay one."

"Sorry, but, uh, I'm bisexual."

"Oh, you too."

"Uh, yes ma'am. I just wanted to-"

"Are you making her do it?"

"Do what, Mrs. Larinsky?"

"This... this... _exploration_ thing."

"Um, we're both bisexual. We've been rather sure for about six years now, and this is taking a lot of courage on Anna's part. She's been trying for the majority of that six years to work up the nerve to tell you. It's the least you can do to be supportive of her and accept her identity as a real thing. She needs you to be a good parent, to be strong for her instead of putting her down. That's why she's at Pride. Not because people like us need some parade, but because we want to show how unashamedly proud we are of ourselves. That who we are makes us happy. And that being around people like us and people who support us makes us happy. So be one of those people: love your daughter for who she is - it's not hurting anybody. Anna is bisexual."

After hearing Sarah's speech, Anna has a feeling her mom is just going to hang up and go sulk, so she snatches the phone away and jumps on the line.

"Mom?"

"What, do you have some made-up gender now, too?"

"Mother!" Anna clenches a fist at her side. "Actually, what I was going to tell you is that lovely Sarah with whom you just spoke is my girlfriend. Go ahead and hang up now, I know you want to." And she does. The moment Anna utters the word 'girlfriend,' she hears the monotonous beeping on the other end indicating that her mother has ended the call. She, too, hangs up the call and turns back to Sarah.

"Well that went well," she says sarcastically.

"But you did it."

Anna just grunts.

"Well, I'm proud of you. Now get in my pride flag, we're at fucking Pride. Have some fun."

They walk in silence for a while, just peacefully enjoying the ever-present happiness that comes with people who truly accept themselves and each other for who they are. Then, Anna tugs on the flag.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Anna rushes out, barely a whisper. Sarah looks up to realize that they've reached the end of the route, and many other couples are in each other's arms. And right in the center of it all, she nods and Anna kisses her, both of them out and wrapped in the bright hues of the bi pride flag. Nothing Anna's mom says could be enough to ruin this moment for the two of them - it's one they'll never, ever forget.

 


End file.
